Fairy Tail's Girls
by Caitlin the Furry
Summary: A story following 3 original characters through their life at fairy tail with appearances of the other cast


**Fairy Tail's Girl's**

**"_Bored so...bored"_a young girl said to herself as she lay her head on the wooden table, her black hair hanging over her face with her white streak standing out against it. her blue eyes slightly sad,she watched her friend walk over to a beer keg. Her long black hair was up in a pony only reaching her waist . Her body clothed with top that almost looked like a bra and black jeans and trainers. She lifted the now full tankered in her hand to her lips and downed it quickly. She turned making her dark red fairytail mark seen just under her collar bone.**

**"Caitlin don't look so bored , if you want something to do then do it." she said slightly irritated by her friends laziness.  
Caitlin sighed just as another girl joined them. Her red hair stood out from her blue eyes,wearing a simple red top and red trousers adorned by silver patterns like Chinese silk, she seemed just as bored as Caitlin as she placed her hands one the table showing her orange mark of fairyTail  
"you too..." Caitlin said sleepily to the girl across the table  
"yeh..." she replied slightly distant.  
"you two are really bumming me out maybe we should take a job?" the second girl spoke putting her tankard down,"sounds like a plan to me!" a chipper voice said suddenly,soon followed by a small black dragon the same size as a cat it landed almost perfectly on the third girl's shoulder "Riley's up for it what about you Koda?" Caitlin asked not really caring for the answer.**

As the three give off an aura of boredom Riley growls slightly before flapping her little wings over to the job board. The Job request board is a place where wizards yes wizards can find a job for money here, the more money then usually the harder the job. Riley scans for a while but finds nothing to the taste of her friends.

Riley took a quick glance back at the sad looking trio before flapping up to the second floor there it was the job request board that put others to shame...the S class board, S class is a job that requires only powerful wizards as these jobs will risk you life but they pay good , very good. Riley went closer only then noticing a cloaked figure , he had staffs and other magic tools attached to his back and his face mostly covered apart from some blue hair showing through,he looked over at Riley who gave an awkward smile.

He nodded to the dragon before disappearing, almost like he was never there. Riley decided not to think to much on there meeting and looked at the remaining jobs, with a grin she torn one off the wall and flew back to the others landing heavily on her face. She sat up quickly before rubbing her nose in pain. "woh Riley! " A surprised Caitlin said sitting up in alert. " hey what you got there ? " the 2nd girl asked. Riley dropped the job in front of the girls. "i think it will be perfect for us Bitter! after all Caitlin always calls her self a hunter?" The girls look from Riley to the paper in front of them.

Bitter scanned over it speaking out loud while reading

"wanted dead for a collection,the wolf of the east? blah blah only so many days... eh... 5 million!" she ends in a much loader tone.

"woh 5 million! i haven't seen a job worth that in ages!" Koda said standing up slamming her hands on the table.

"see and with Caitlin being a hunter it will be easy!" Riley said happy.

"eh Riley i don't think thats what Caitlin means when she says shes a hunter..." Bitter said hoping the little dragon would not look to confused.

"well then what are we waiting for." Caitlin said standing up allowing her white leather long jacket to straighten out and her white shirt and jean to be noticeable,her knee-high boots still sparkling white due to doing no work for some time."lets go!" Koda yelled happy at the thought,Bitter laughed slightly while Caitlin smirked flicking her hair and flashing her icy blue FairyTail mark on her neck.

"stop right there you three" someone said causing the three to turn and freeze. Looking over a girl about there age ,with long red hair and wearing silver plated armor had her arms folded and looked slightly irritated. "you three are not planning to be going on a S class mission with out an s class wizard are you?" she asked in quite a menacing way causing both Caitlin,Koda and Riley to hide behind Bitter.

"no of course not what makes you think that,Erza? "Bitter spoke trying to keep her cool under the other's gaze.

"Bitter don't lie to her!" Caitlin whispered

"yeh you got a death wish!" Koda added quietly.

"Very well i trust you not to lie too me, take care on where ever your travels are taking you" she bowed a little before walking away.

"don't know what you guys are worried about lets go" Bitter said heading to the door. "im not the only one who thinks this is gonna come round and bite us in the ass? Caitlin said to Koda "

no i think so too" She replied . Caitlin looked over to Koda

" you know i blame your stupid dragon for this, if Erza finds out im letting you take the fall" She added to her last sentence

"hey! at least my stupid dragon actually got us something to do! unlike you" Koda retaliated

"oh yeh, we might have been better off without the help! " Caitlin said getting closer to Koda,the two glared at each other.

" Come one you guys the beast ain't gonna slay its self" Bitter said grabbing Caitlin and pushing her towards the door while a slightly insulted Riley dragged Koda along. _Why__ did i get called stupid by both of them there stupid _Riley thought in a mood.

"so is there a plan of attack?" Caitlin asked as they sat in the train which was speeding past a forest.

"lets just go all out and over power this thing!" Koda said with a smile

"your just looking for a fight moron, lets not get our selves killed on a mission we clearly don't have permission to go on." Caitlin said staring out the window

" well i think your the one looking for a fight!" Koda said angered

"I'm sorry Koda but Caitlin's right if we charge head on in a S class mission any wizard would be likely to at least lose a limb or two" Bitter said , Koda huffed folding her arms

"stupid ice queen" she mumbled Caitlin's eye twitched in reaction but somehow she stopped from retaliating.


End file.
